Lonely Hearts
by Gwenstefani1
Summary: Loneliness can be heart breaking for two people but just being ones company can stir up more than just friendly conversations. While Mamoru is studying abroad in America, Usagi heart needs some fulfillment. Usagi/Haruka
1. Scene 1

Lonely Hearts

By Gwenstefani

Pairing: Haruka&Usagi (because that's what I like)

Setting: 2 years after Sailorstars

Rating pending: R for now very possible lemon

Disclaimer: Don't own BSSM but I do own this story.

**Scene 1**

I awoke to the warm feel of the sun's rays grace upon my skin. The bright shimmer of the sunrays slightly blinded me, so I was forced to awake from a restful sleep. I was not in my normal bedroom. No I wasn't. I was in a very exotic room. Red curtains decorated two widows in this mystery room. The walls were decorated with floral and landscape paintings. There were also two dressers in the room. One dresser had a 27' in television inside of it and the other smaller dresser had candles upon it. Oddly enough the walls of this room were painted red with pink borders.

I sighed at the environment. I suppose I didn't get a chance to view it last night, given the circumstance I was in. I lied back against the pillow and slightly gasped as I looked up at the ceiling. "A mirror," I whispered softly. Thinking I must have ended up in a love hotel last night. I should have known she would bring me here. She is the romantic type, not that I mind. I think it is rather cute.

I turn and look at the sleeping form beside me. Beautiful, utterly exquisite and caring person she is. I am a bit surprise we ended up here, not that I regret it happening, but I…. we…." I take a deep breath and stare up at the ceiling mirror. She turns a bit and her left hand move over my bare stomach. Rubbing me softly. A black satin sheet only covers us, the blanket lay on the plush carpeted floor, and I suppose it was push there from our heated midnight passion.

She moans softly and turns toward me a bit more, but the sheet mostly covers her sleeping body. She must be a deep sleeper and partially exhausted from last night. I blush at the thought of our late night rendezvous. Never have I experienced such raw desire and passion.

I take her left hand from my belly and examine it. She doesn't wake from my touch. Her nails are shabby. Some long, some short, I am not surprise. She works hard in her profession and as my devoted guardian. Her skin is surprisingly soft. Slightly tan, being that she loves the great outdoors. I turn her hand over and notice the calluses.

This will not do. I reach over to the nightstand and grab my purse. I remove an emery board from it and began to file her nails. 'Her fingers are long and beautiful, she should keep them up to par,' I think. After I finish filing, I get my hand lotion and massage her skilled hand.

Her body stirs beside me. "Usagi-chan what are you doing," Her deep husky voice renders. Just the sound of her deep femme voice excites me. So sexy; it is know wonder schoolgirls worship her. I pause and look at the smiling pale blonde head studying me. Those turquoise colored orbits simply engross me. Her eyes are amazing. As the sun highlights them, you can see their color change from green to blue and vice verse. Very fascinating.

"I am filing your nails silly," I say staring into her multicolored eyes. "Oh," she mutters and turns over onto her back. "Well don't forget to do my right hand koneko," the blonde says.

I smile and take her right hand. "I hope you don't mind me doing this for you," I give her a half smile. She examines her left hand. "No, you did a good job. I never have time to do these types of things. Especially when it comes to grooming," She runs her left hand though her pale blonde locks, then turns back and smiles at me, "I was never one to spend much time in a salon."

"I've noticed. When was the last time you cut your hair?" I ask her. She looks up at the mirror and blush. I have never seen her blush before. "It's been about 4 months. I guess I was just too preoccupied with racing."

Her hair was almost shoulder length now. "I think I will go to the barber today for a trim." She says looking at me filing her nails.

"I don't think you should do that." She arches her eyebrows. "Why not?"

"I like your hair longer. It looks more feminine and good on you." I give her a reassuring smile. She blushes again. "Only for you princess."

"You know I think we should leave in a few," She looks at the digital clock. It was 10:07 am.

"Check out time is at 11 am?" I ask now rubbing lotion on her right hand. She kisses me softly on the cheek and says "yes."

We get out of bed.

End scene 1

Sigh…another story force upon me by Midnight Star. She like the way I write H/U stories so I was bribed into writing another for her. Just can't get enough of this pairing… Hope you all like this one.

** 28 Oct 04**

2


	2. Scene 2

**Scene 2  
**_150dollars -15,665.25 yen 7inches -17cm_

I got in the shower. It had to be quick though. We had to check out in about 45 minutes. Yet, the streams of water felt great against my skin. Dripping and flowing all over my body like a downpour of rain against the earth. For this short period of time I let my problems of everyday life drift aside.

I just indulged in the warmth of the water not even bothering to lather my body. But out of nowhere I felt slippery hands massage my back. My heart skipped a beat and I tensed. I also felt silly as well, suspecting it could only be one other individual.

"Relax koneko, it's just me. I didn't mean to startle you," she whisper in my ear. I sighed and smiled. I tilted my head back to look up at Haruka. For just that moment, not that I've never notice before, but I just really noticed how much taller she was compared to me. She was at most 17 cm taller than me. She smile back. And I look away from her shyly, noticing her bare tall slender frame and my own nakedness as well.

"If I am making you uncomfortable I'll get out now," the wind senshi started to exit the shower. "I am sorry I should have asked if I could join you."

I grabbed her wrist suddenly then said, "No," I blush again at her sight. This was truly awkward. "Stay," I look into her eyes. "I really don't mine. We don't have much time as it is. You just scared me a few minutes ago." I reassur her.

"Did I…scare you princess?" Haruka whispered with a tease in my ear her voice sensually warm and husky. I didn't answer her due to the redness of my cheeks. Haruka has that affect on me and pretty much everyone she talks to. We cleanse ourselves fast and got out of the shower.

I tried not to look at the wind senshi as we got dressed. It was awkward enough as it is; yet I can't speak for Haruka. She glances at me askance from time to time, but not directly in the eye like she usually does. It is very difficult to read Haruka, because she is not good with confessions and emotions. She is very enigmatic.

It was 10:50am when we finally left the rented room. We exited the room dressed in the same clothes of the previous day. Haruka pressed the down button on the elevator. We stood there for about 30 seconds, but it felt like 30 minutes. Both of us were quiet, which made the whole situation even more intense.

In that short amount of time I noticed everything about Haruka. She stood there so calm, cool and collected with her right hand emerged in some uncannily tight black khaki pants she was wearing that rode low on her waist. She also had on a light yellow button down collared shirt. Strange how only one button was holding together the shirt she was wearing revealing her toned stomach. Just standing here, Haruka seems to exude this unnatural sex appeal. All of a sudden I can see a very beautiful feminine woman but also at the same time I can see her androgyny. It's like she has this mystery about her, but all of the outers have some kind of mysteriousness about them. I keep glaring at Haruka like an obsessed schoolgirl drooling over her. Soon enough Haruka turns and looks at me with those captivating turquoise eyes and says, "What?"

I blush and am slightly embarrassed. Then the elevator dinged open and we walked in. I stood in the right corner of the elevator as Haruka pressed the button to the lobby. After she was done she walked over to me and leaned against the elevator wall placing both hands in her pocket. "Sorry for staring at you moments ago, its just.." I stutters and Haruka looked at me.

"It's just you look nice today is all," Haruka smiled and then ran her right hand thought my long blonde hair. "You look beautiful as always princess." For some reason my heart skipped a beat when she said that. "You didn't fix your hair up in those odangos today?" Haruka said. I blushed slightly, surprised at her acknowledgement. "I was going to but we were sort of rushing."

"Well you don't have to fix it up on my account," Haruka said inclining off the wall. The door dings open. I walk out first and Haruka follows suite after me. The wind senshi leans over and whispers in my ear as we walk, "You know I rather like your hair down koneko, you look more mature," her voice hot and tantalizing against my ear. If I didn't know better, I'd think the racer says those flattering comments purposely to get a rise out me and anyone else she teases.

I make my way towards the exit and take a seat in a nearby chair and watch Haruka walk toward the check out counter. She walks serenely, almost rhythmic, like one of those runway models. A view of perfection and the desk clerk doesn't see her coming.

Haruka approaches the check out desk and perches a lean arm on the counter. "Hi there," she voices smoothly, pale blonde bangs fall into her teal eyes as she flashes one of her trademark smiles at the young brunette typing away on the desk computer.

The clerk looked up and a small blush stains her cheeks. A typical Haruka effect. "Uhmm…may I …uhmm," the young woman stutters, trying to compose herself. Haruka smiles mischievously. "Oh I am sorry sir, how may I help you?" She finally asks.

The wind senshi smirks, not bothering to correct the gender mistake. She doesn't mind, though she plays the part of metro sexual male quiet well. "Yes…" Haruka glances quickly at clerk's nametag, "Kaori-san, you can help me as a matter of fact." The tall blonde hands over her room key card. "I would like to check out." She replies.

Kaori takes the room key and inputs the room number in the computer. Haruka stands contently with her hands tucked away in her ebony slacks. She studies the young woman's body language as she waits.

"Tenoh, Haruka-san I presume," the brunette says after a few seconds. "That's me sweetie," Haruka smiles. The clerk gasps suddenly and looks at the taller woman. "You're not that famous F-1 racer are you?" "Well you know I…" Haruka pauses purposely and looks into hopeful light brown eyes.

"I am that famous F-1 racer."

"Oh my. I knew you looked familiar," she presses her hand over her chest lightly, eyes gleaming at the wind senshi. "I am a big fan of yours. I saw your last race in….."the clerk kept rambling and Haruka just nods, pretending to listen to her. She was use to fan appreciation; she's been getting plenty of it for the past5 years now.

Haruka suddenly places her right hand on the clerks arm lightly. "Uhmm Kaori-san, I am glad you are a devoted fan of mines, but I would like to check out."

"I am sorry for rambling, really," she blushes in embarrassment. "It's okay sweetie," Haruka reassures her. The brunette goes back to typing on the computer. "Okay Tenoh-san your total is 15,666 yen. Will you be paying by cash or credit?" The tall blonde pulls out her wallet. She was just about to remove her platinum visa card but decides against it for obvious reasons.

"Cash," Haruka said handing over the money. "Here's your receipt and it was a pleasure meeting you Tenoh-san." The clerk smiles brightly. Haruka grabs the clerk's hand and places something in it, then walks off and waves over her shoulder coolly. The young woman looks at hand and there was a small wallet size photo of Haruka in her red F-1 racing suit. On the back was a hand written note: "To Kaori, my very cute fan. Tenoh H." She blushed and put the picture in shirt pocket.

"You ready to go koneko?" Haruka said bending over to whisper into her princess' ear. Usagi flinched, as she didn't realize the taller woman standing behind her.

"Uhmm yes," Usagi got up from the chair she was sitting in. They made their way towards the exit of the hotel.

"So do you always have that effect on all the girls you encounter?" Usagi asks referring to the desk clerk.

Haruka smiles and pushes open the door for the future queen. "Well, I know you already know the answer to that question koneko." Usagi blushes mildly.

End scene 2

**?24 Nov 2004**

Please reveiw it inspired me to continue... 


	3. Scene 3

**A/N**: Well, I know it's been quite sometime, but I've been really busy. Sorry to all the fans of this story. But I have not given up on this fic; its just I am moving slow… **busy life**. Thanks to all the readers for your patience.

Disclaimer/AN: Story takes place mostly from Usagi's Point of View. And as always I don't own BSSM, only this fanfic.

**Scene 3**

We started making our way toward the luxurious sky blue Lamborghini that was in fact Haruka's car. Of course she has to be so flamboyant in her choice of vehicles, but then again if she didn't then it wouldn't be Haruka-like.

The parking lot was however isolated, being that it was noon and everyone was probably out to lunch. And at that exact moment I just remembered I was hungry.

Haruka walks the whole time in front of me. Quiet as usual and I just stared at her back. And I wonder what is going on in that blonde head of hers, even though I dare not ask because she has a way of not really answering questions directly. Her answers always turn out to be a tease or flirt. How she manages that is beyond me.

We finally approach the car and as always Haruka opens the passenger door for me and gives me a half-smile before leaving to the driver's side of the car. I pull on the seat belt at the same time the tall blonde perches in the driver's seat and does the same. She inserts the key into the ignition and starts up the engine.

Haruka turns to me and gives me this impish smile then says " You ready to go koneko?"

I nod. Haruka revs the motor a few times then speeds out of the parking lot.

I kind of just look out of the window during the drive home. Watching random people walk down the streets of Tokyo. The car stops at a red light and then suddenly Haruka lightly touches my skirted leg.

"Hey koneko you want to get some lunch? I know a great restaurant close by." She smiles into my eyes and I blush just a bit.

"Yeah, that sounds great. I am hungry after all." She looks at me with those distant turquoise eyes and softly laughs. "I knew you were."

I look always from her embarrass and stare at my hands folded in my lap and my cheeks burning. Suddenly Haruka's left hand touches my chin and turns me towards her.

"Hey if it makes you feel any better I am starving as well," she says lightly stroking my cheek with her nimble fingers. I try to not blush, but fighting one feeling usually intensifies another and that was my heart. It was beating as fast a speeding train.

She reluctantly removes her hand to down shift the vehicle and I am allowed to breathe again.

Ten minutes later Haruka parallel parks in from of an expensive restaurant called _Yakichi_, I am assuming being that I've never eaten here before. We get out of the car and Haruka presses the vehicle alarm.

"Have you eaten her before? This is one of my favorite restaurants. I eat here all the time with Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru," Haruka asks as they make there way across the street to the restaurant.

"No, I haven't. This place is much too expensive for my taste," I add.

The blonde exhales and smiles nonchalantly then shakes her head lightly at the comment. "It's not that expensive," she says opening the door for me. Just as I began walking through the door, Haruka stops me for a second and whispers in my ear, "I love to take beautiful girls to fancy restaurants." My face goes completely red at this comment.

We walk inside and a dark haired woman greets us. "Welcome to _Yakichi_," she bows at us. Both Haruka and I bow back politely. "Oh, Tenoh-san its nice to see you again," the hostess says warmly. "It's a pleasure to see you Yui-san," Haruka smiles at the older woman. "Will you be seating in your usual area?" the hostess asks.

"Yes, oh and Yui-san this is a _good_ friend of mines, Tsukino Usagi," Haruka says back.

"Well it's nice to meet you Tsukino-san. Is this your first time dining here?" the hostess asks as we follow her to a private dining area in the back of the restaurant.

"Yes, I've never eaten in such a luxurious restaurant before," I answer back bashfully as I take in the fancy environment of the eatery. Even the music was soft and exhilarating.

The hostess opens the sliding door to our dining room. I walk in first and Haruka follows me. I perch down in from of our table and Haruka sits opposite me. The menus were already on the table.

"A waitress will be with you in a few minutes. Enjoy." Yui says then closes the door and leaves.

I look around the beautifully decorated room. There were beautiful traditional Japanese paintings on the walls; a bamboo plant in every corner and the lighting was dim which was almost romantic.

I look at Haruka who was reading though the menu. I smile slightly and pick up my menu.

"Uhmm, Haruka?" I ask suddenly. She look up from the menu and arch a pale eyebrow.

"You sure you want to eat here? I mean the prices are…." I trail off as Haruka half laugh and grab my right hand.

"Koneko order whatever you want on me. The prices are not important," she sighs and glances back at her menu, "like I said earlier I eat here all the time." I smile knowingly at her and continuing reading the menu.

The door slides open slowly and a young woman with light brown hair walks in with a note pad in her hand.

"Good afternoon, I am Tomoko, your waitress. Are you two ready to order?" she asks and bows before us.

I glance at my tall companion to go first, but Haruka winks at me and I couldn't help but smile back like a Cheshire cat.

"Oh umm, I guess I will go first," I stutter. I look down at the menu and then up at the waitress. "I will have the assorted tempura and a Coke to drink." She writes this down and turns to looks at the wind senshi.

"I guess I will have the marinated seafood salad and a green tea." Haruka hands over her menu and I do the same. "I will bring back your drinks shortly,' she bows and leave.

I couldn't help but think back to last night. About what happened between us. I really don't know what to think about it or even feel about. Of course I love Mamo-chan and I know that Haruka loves Michiru, but why did last night happen? I look as my pale blonde guardian and she is leaning on her hand staring at a painting on the wall adjacent to our table.

My eyes follow hers as I also admire the painting. It was a landscape painting of an ocean at night and the moon was full and shining upon the water. You can see the reflection if the moon in the water. It was quite elegant. Haruka eyes were transfixed on the painting. I look at her and I couldn't tell if she was studying it or if she had zoned out.

"A penny for your thoughts?" I ask evenly trying to get her attention. She blinks and cranes her neck. "Hmm, I was admiring the artwork," she smiles at me seductively.

Of course Haruka isn't going to tell me what she is really thinking. Confessing is a pet peeve she never forgets. "So what about you koneko-chan?"

My breath catches in my throat. "What do you mean?" I shot back. It is not fair for her to ignore my question and ask me one instead.

"What are you thinking?" Haruka glares into my eyes with hers as she strokes her unruly hair behind her right ear.

I take a deep breath. "Do you really want to know?" Haruka just nods.

"Well I was thinking about what we did last night honestly." I shyly look at her and I notice that Haruka is blushing.

I can't believe I said that.

End Scene 3 

_Another chapter done. Well I will get the next scene going. Don't hold your breath though. It might take me a while…fyi….I am a college student and I work so that takes up most of my time along with homework. But I am working on the chapter just slowly. Thank for all the wonderful reviews._

02 October 2005 


	4. Scene 4

**Scene 4**

_Story told from mostly Usagi's POV_

"Well I was thinking about what we did last night honestly." I shyly look at her and I notice that Haruka is blushing.

I can't believe I said that.

I look down at my hands that were resting on the table and then I glance at the painting on the wall. I was too nervous to look into her beautiful turquoise colored eyes.

I take a deep breath and sigh. Haruka did not say anything –_yet-_. Why? Does she regret it ever happened? I mean it is sort of cheating. This is the first time I've been unfaithful to Mamo-chan and I really don't know how to react.

Haruka's unwillingness to converse about it is not really helping me at all.

I remove my eyes from the artwork and move my hands from the warm oak table and pull at the hem of my blouse. I decide to gather my courage and ask the one question on my mind.

I look at Haruka with a slight smirk. She is looking at the painting again.

"Uhmm Haruka.." The door sliding open interrupts me. Our waitress Tomoko walks in with a tray.

"Here are your drinks." She places my Coke in front of me and then places the green tea in front of Haruka.

"Your entrees will be ready shortly. Enjoy your beverages," the waitress bows and leaves quietly.

I take a tiny sip of the cold liquid. My eyes continue to stare directly into the dark soda. My grip tightens around the slippery glass as I ready myself to ask the question again. I can hear my guardian sip slowly at the hot tea then place the cup down.

I look up askance and ask, "Do you regret sleeping with me last night?" It was almost a whisper, but I know Haruka heard me. I look at her and just as fast as she drives, Haruka grabs my hands in hers. They are warm and damp, probably from the teacup. Her eyes are greener than blue and my hearts starts to race.

With a voice of soft plea she says, "koneko, I am sorry." Haruka squeezes my hands in hers and looks at me more intently. "I was not purposely ignoring you…I," she gives me a half smile. "I was just thinking." I am relieved.

Haruka is still holding my hands. Her thumbs are drawing circles on my skin. My heart is _racing _again. Haruka looks at me once more and furrows her pale eyebrows. "Usagi…"

I look away from her momentarily and glare at our now intertwine fingers. Haruka must be nervous. I can tell because she rarely calls me by my first name. Haruka always call me koneko, odango or princess.

"Usagi, I've never been with anyone other than Michiru."

It was hard to believe that Haruka was faithful. Not that I was hoping she was unfaithful to Michiru. It just surprises me a bit with all the bold flirting she does with woman.

My heart tightens for having such dishonest thoughts about her character. I feel tears well up in my eyes. She removes her hands from mines and tilts my chin upward. Haruka beams at me then says, "However, I don't regret making love to you koneko."

She grabs my right hand and kisses it. "Please do not think badly of me for not feeling remorse. I am your guardian and I love more than anything. " Haruka continue holding my right hand tightly in her own. Her turquoise eyes search my blue orbs for acceptance.

"I would repeat last night tenfold my princess," Haruka smiles and exhales. "I will do anything to make you happy and feel loved."

I squeeze her hand tauter as I fought back tears of happiness and shame. Is it even possible to feel ashamed and happiness at the same time? But I did. Being with Haruka last night was great. She made me feel loved and wanted. Something I haven't felt in a long time since Mamoru is studying abroad in America.

But I also feel shame for feeling so good and for making love to my own guardian who would do anything to make me feel appreciated and loved. This is one of the reasons why I hate my destiny of being the future queen.

I stare into her eyes and says softly, "Haruka, I don't know what to say," I stutter over my words. This is so embarrassing. I straighten up a bit and let go of her hands. "What we did confuses me," I reply softly. I really want to make sense of it all. "Why did you do it? Please tell me the truth."

Haruka cocks her head slightly to the side and shakes it. "Koneko, I did it because you were sad and lonely." She reaches over and caresses my blushing cheek. The brush of her fingers against my skin sends a tingle down my spine. Our gazes met and she flashes me with the most genuine smile.

"Last night while I was with you, I felt your sadness and loneliness flow through me like a shockwave. I know you felt my need to make you feel appreciated." Haruka said.

"I know you do not like to think of us as your loyal protector, but as your equals. But.." Haruka glides her right index finger softly across my lips. At that moment a sudden lustfully tingle travels to my loins and I try hard to ignore it.

"but it is my devoted duty as a senshi to serve you in all ways possible to keep you in high spirits." Haruka stops caressing my lips and places her hands over mines.

"You do not regret our intimacy?" The wind senshi asks curiously. I squeeze her hands reassuringly and shake my head. "Thank you for being there for me Ruka." She smiles at me then leans across the table a kisses my forehead.

Just at that moment our waitress comes in with our food and places it on the table.

**End scene 4**

_05 November 2005_


	5. Scene 5

**Scene 5**

_Still told from Usagi's POV_

We exit the restaurant after finishing up our lunch. We walk toward Haruka's Lamborghini parked across the street. I would look up at the platinum blonde from time to time and she would look back with this half smile plastered on her face. I can't stop blushing.

She opens the door for me and I take my seat. She slowly walks around the vehicle and get in. Suddenly I hear a ringing noise. I look at Haruka who arches a pale eyebrow. Something was ringing. "Uhm koneko that's coming from your purse," Haruka points out.

"Oh," I had one of my ditz moments. I laugh it off and rub the back of my neck slightly embarrassed. Haruka smirks and shakes her head at my antics. I reach for my purse. I quickly unzip it and grab my pink cell phone with a little bunny logo on the front and flip it open.

"Tsukino speaking," I say over the phone. "It's about goddamn time you answered the phone Usagi-baka." Said an extremely loud and annoying voice. Both Haruka and I cringe at the voice.

"You know you shouldn't speak that way Rei being a priestess and all." I say back to her.

"You are one to talk odango-atama, where the heck have you been all weekend?" Rei shot back. "What?" I ask not sure how I should answer the question.

"What? Now I have to repeat the question," Rei answers sarcastically. I shake my head and then glances sideways at Haruka who was busy changing the radio station as she drives. Of course she wasn't paying me any attention. Well at least I couldn't tell.

"It's not really any of your business were I've been pyro," I spat back with a tease. Rei is such a hothead.

"Oh your going to pay for calling me that Usagi-baka," I can just imagine her face turning red. "Whatever Rei-chan. So why have you been calling me anyway?" I ask.

"You forgot didn't you?" I can hear giggling in the background as I can imagine Rei getting angrier by the minute. I hadn't realized I had forgot to something today.

"Uhmm… well…" I was rudely interrupted. "What? I knew it! Gosh odango-atama you are so forgetful and a ditz still!" Rei retorted and I could her Ami in the back ground telling her to calm down.

I really hate when Rei lash out on a tangent at me. She makes feel like an idiot. I admit am a little irresponsible, but I have gotten better at remembering things.

"If you don't tell me what I forgot, I am hanging up and for the record I am not a ditz anymore," I said back. "What you know…." Someone grabbing the phone interrupted Rei.

"Hey Usa-chan," Minako says energetically. "You forgot the meeting you planned for us today."

"Oh yeah that meeting," I chuckle with embarrassment. "We are supposed to talk about our graduation party coming up in two weeks."

Minako nods not realizing she was on the phone. Ami and Makoto just giggle at the blonde's behavior. Rei rolls her eyes.

Rei grabs the phone back. "Usa just get over here. You were supposed to be here at noon and you're already two hours let," Rei says quickly.

"Okay I'll see you in a bit. Sorry for being latet." I apologize. "Fine, just don't… oh who am I fooling you are just going to do it again," Rei mutters partially to herself. "See you later odango." She hangs up.

I place the cell phone back into my purse and look at the pale haired blonde beside me. She had her left elbow propped up on the passenger side window. The wind was rustling her somewhat longer hair. She was totally focus on the road. I hate to interrupt her.

"Hey 'Ruka'?" I said with a bit of hesitant in my voice.

"Ruka?" She said back inquisitively. I frown not sure why I called her that. "Oh I am sorry I shouldn't have…." She shakes her head and places her hand on my leg.

"Hey it's okay. You can call me that. I like it. Michiru calls me that sometimes." She smiles at me and I shyly smile back.

"So you want to ask me something?" Haruka says turning the radio off. "Yeah, I know you were suppose to take me home but can you take me to Rei's place instead?"

"Of course. I'll take you anywhere you want to go koneko." Just then Haruka makes a sharp U-turn and heads in the direction of the shrine. Luckily I was wearing my seat belt.

Ten minutes later the light blue Lamborghini comes to a stop in front of the shrine.

"Here we are Usako." Haruka turns off the engine and removes the key from the ignition.

"Thanks for driving me here," I give her a generous smile and reach for the door latch to get out, but before I could open the door Haruka stops me. I give a confuse look. She shakes her blonde head and says, "Let me get that for you." I sigh. She doesn't have to do this.

She gets out of the car and walks to my side and opens the door for me. I courteously get out. She reaches around me and lightly shuts the door. I notice that I am somehow trapped between Haruka long lean arms and the car. I lean against the car holding my purse against my torso. My tall companion doesn't move. Keeping my captive between her athletic frame and the car. I suddenly feel a lump in my throat and a flush on my cheeks. I look up in bright turquoise eyes.

She is smiling at me. Her composure is so calm and cool. I am nervous and unsure of what to say.

"Uhmm thanks for the lunch 'Ruka'. I uhmm. …Really enjoyed it." God I am such an idiot. Why am I so nervous and giddy around her now?

Haruka didn't say anything she leans her head closer to me and I couldn't take my eyes off of her. I lean my head upward toward her wanting to meet her in the movement.

Her lips stop inches from mines. I can feel her sweet breath against my skin. It was warm and tantalizing. I felt like I was melting beneath her just like last night.

"I enjoyed last night much more princess," she whispers huskily. I say nothing. My heart swells as I notice her eyes close and she brushes her lips against my own. I gasp at the soft feel her full lips against mines. I feel dizzy from the sensation. It was so wrong but it feels so right. I wanted it and it scares me. Just as I part my lips for her I hear a door open in the foreground. I get nervous and break away from the impulsive wind senshi.

I duck under Haruka's arms and hope no one saw us. Rei was making her way toward us, garbed in her usually priestess robe.

"I though I saw you out here. What are you doing?" Rei starts at me again. She hadn't even noticed the tall blonde leaning against the car with her arms folded over her chest.

"W-well I-I was coming inside," I was all flush and tongue tied from the kiss.

"Geez Usa spit it out, I don't have all day," Rei said annoyingly.

Haruka moves up and drapes her arm around me and I relax a little. "Don't be so hard on her Rei-chan. She was just saying goodbye to me." She winks at Rei. Rei blushes then says, "Oh Haruka-san I didn't see you there."

"I find that hard to believe," Haruka teases the raven-haired beauty.

Rei was a lost for words. Usagi chuckles internally at Haruka's charm on the fire priestess. "So did Usagi bribe you in driving her here?"

Haruka moves her hands into her back pockets and just smiles at Rei. "You know I better get going. Rei it was nice seeing you. Koneko…." Haruka leans over and whispers into the moon princess's ear, "I will not forget what we did. I am always here for you."

My whole both flush from her words. Haruka walks off to her car and gets in.

Rei waves as the blonde racer drives off. I was still holding my breath.

Rei and I began walking toward the temple then Rei ask me, "What did Haruka-san say to you? You look all flushed."

**End Scene 5**

_The more reviews the faster I will try to update. Thanx for all previous reviews. I really appreciate your comments._


	6. Scene 6

**Scene 6**

I enter the shrine behind Rei. I look at her briefly and she has this annoyed expression on her face. However I dare not ask what is wrong for fear she will snap at me for no apparent reason. So I just follow suite quietly until we reach her bedroom.

We enter her room and everyone is there waiting for us. Ami is sitting on the floor reading a calculus textbook. Makoto is sitting next to her writing something down in a notebook probably recipes or something. Minako is stretched out on the floor reading a fashion magazine and she is also the first one to notice our entrance.

Jumping up and grabbing me by the arm she pulls me down on the floor next to her.

"Usagi-chan it is about time you got here." At that moment Makoto and Ami smile my way. "Yeah it's about time you showed up Usagi," Makoto said with a smirk on her face.

Ami slowly removes her glasses and glance at me curiously. "So how did you get here so fast? I mean Rei just called you like 15 minutes or so ago," she said placing the spectacles on the textbook.

_Damn, what am I going to say now. "Oh well Haruka and I was at a hotel committing infidelity and then we decided to have breakfast this morning." There is no way I am going to say that, but I can't lie to my best friends either._

"Oh Haruka-san drove odanga-atama here," Rei voices spontaneously with a wide grin on her face as she perches down on the floor across from Ami and leans an elbow on the table.

Minako turns to me and says in a excited tone, "Really? When did you and Haruka-san start hanging out?"

My eyes grow large at this. I can't believe V-chan would say such a thing. It was almost like she was jealous or something.

"Yeah Usagi-chan, when did you start hanging out with Haruka-san? Makoto says and looks at me. I glance at Rei who now sported a smug smile and all she did was nod her raven head.

"Oh my gosh. You guys are so jealous," I retort at them and roll my eyes as I hastily crash back against the carpeted floor and stare up at the ceiling. "I can't believe you guys. Haruka is **our** friend too. I should be able to spend time with her as well." I didn't bother to look at them. They can be a little insensitive when it came to the outer senshi sometime. Not like I don't understand their selfishness. I mean the outers weren't exactly polite when they first met us, but that was nearly 3 years ago and we've all become closer.

"You guys Usagi is right. Haruka is our friend and she doesn't have to explain her whereabouts with us. She is our princess and if she wants to spend time with the outer senshi then it really isn't any of our business what they were doing." The aqua haired girl said giving Usagi a half smile.

"Thanks Ami-chan." I say back placing both of my hands behind my head.

"Yeah you are right Ami. I mean Haruka is our friend as well. It's just she never really comes around and I was just surprised to see you with her Usa," Rei said with an apologetic tone.

"Apology excepted for now," I crane my head up a little bit and flash a wicked smile at Rei.

Rei's eyebrows furrows and starts to twitch a bit. " Hey what is that suppose to mean," the priestess retorts and leans across the table.

Makoto puts a hand on Rei's shoulder. "Rei please we really don't have time for another _'Usagi and Rei squabble'_ so just chill out." The brunette sighs and turns her head toward me. "Usa-chan stop provoking her. We are supposed to be talking about the graduation party."

"Makoto is right we're too old to be acting like this. And we have wasted too much time already. So let's just discuss our plans for the party." The blue haired girl said.

"Fine," Rei said annoyingly and rolls her eyes.

"I'll start!" Minako exclaims jumping up from her warm spot on the carpeted floor. Makoto looks up at the energetic blonde and sighs. "Okay Mina-chan what do want to say?" The blonde reaches into the pocket of her tight low-rise jeans and pulls out two sheets of folded and slightly crumpled paper. She hands it to Makoto.

"Uhm Mina what the heck is this? Makoto stares blankly at the wade of papers.

"Silly this is a list of all the people I plan to invite to the party?" Mina sits closer to the tall brunette and helps her unfold the papers. Makoto reads over the badly written scribble that was Minako's handwriting. The brunette sighs deeply.

"Mina there are 100 people on this list. And over half of the people are popular guys from our school. You can't invite this many people to the party." Ami takes the paper from Makoto and shakes her head.

"Makoto's right Mina, our party is only for close friends and family. Besides we don't know half the people on the your list anyway." Rei peers over Ami's shoulder and glances down the list of people.

"Uhm Mina are you dense or what? You can't invite the whole basketball team to our party." Rei says. "You do remember that we are having the party here at the shrine and I don't want the whole population of Jubaan High at my residence."

"Okay guys I get it. Geez, I try to help and you scold me," Minako takes the list from Rei's hands and sits back down in her previous area beside Usagi. She pouts and crumples up her list.

"Mina we do appreciate your effort but we just want a small party gathering," Makoto reassure her.

"You know what, we should just make a new list of all the people we want at our party. And it should have no more than 25 people." Makoto says turning over to a new page in her notebook.

"Yeah and I nominate Usagi to make up the new list since she was late to the meeting anyways," Rei says with a grin on her face. Minako turns and looks at Usagi who she thought would protest at being designated for the task, but was soundly asleep on the floor. Mina starts giggling.

Rei furrows her eyebrows and looks at the laughing blonde. "What's so funny?"

Minako points at the sleeping moon princess on the floor. All the inners glance at Usagi. Makoto shakes her head and sighs and Ami chuckles softly at the lazy moon princess.

"You know I can't believe she is sleeping through our meeting. Sometimes I wonder why she even bother to come anyway?" Rei said in an annoyed voice, then stands up from the table.

Usagi grumbles a bit her deep slumber.

"Should we wake her up?" The tall brunette asks indifferently. She really didn't care, because Usagi falls asleep at almost every meeting they have.

"Of course we should." Rei walks over to the sleeping princess and crouches down next to her.

Usagi turns over on her side and mumbles something. Mina raises an eyebrow and leans over closer to Usagi.

"Wait," the blonde holds up her hand. "She's talking in her sleep."

"Really what is she saying?" Makoto says curiously moving closer to Minako.

"She said Oh Halrusha that feels..oh don't..," Minako made a confused expression and looks at Rei. The raven head girl just shrugs.

"Who the heck is Halrusha anyway?" Minako asks. "Beats me. Its not like Usagi makes any sense even in her sleeping state." Makoto says moving back to sit beside Ami.

Ami shakes her head. "Guys we really should get back to the meeting. Usagi talks in her sleep all the time and we can fill her in when she wakes up."

"Ami's right, we should let her sleep. It's not like we are studying today." Makoto said and everyone nods in agreement.

However, Rei was a bit more curious than usual. So she sat next to the moon princess and lightly listened to all the incoherent words she would mumble. _'I wonder who Halrusha is? It sounds so familiar.' Rei thought._

**_Usagi's dream (Yesterday: 1:38 pm Saturday afternoon_.)**

Usagi was lying on the white coloured sofa in the living room of her house watching television when the telephone rings. Well she had actually fallen asleep at some point during the sitcom she was watching. Luna was lying on the moon princess's belly sleeping as well.

The black feline jumps off the blonde startled by the ringing of the telephone.

"Usagi answer the telephone," Luna says annoyingly.

Usagi turns over and snuggles deeper into the sofa. "Shingo stop bothering me I trying to…..zzz," Usagi mumbles sleepily. Luna jumps up on the blonde and pokes her sharp claws into Usagi's leg.

"OUCH! THAT FRECKIN HURT LUNA!" Usagi screams rubbing her left leg. Luna jumps back on the carpeted floor. "Well wake up and answer the telephone." Luna voices sternly.

"Fine, but you didn't have to stab me with those claws of yours. Usagi glare at her guardian with piercing blue eyes and then grabs the telephone. "Hmpf, I going over to Minako's to see Artemis," the cat says walking toward the living room window.

"Good ideal," Usagi answers back slightly irritated from being stabbed with sharp claws.

"Tsukino residence." Usagi says rubbing her thigh.

"Usagi-chan how's everything back at home?"

"Oh mom how are is Hawaii? Everything is fine here." Usagi said. "Oh Hawaii is lovely. Your dad is up on stage dancing with the female performers. We are at a luau. It's so much fun." Ms. Tsukino says.

"Wow, I can hear the background music." Usagi replays back standing up from her warm spot on the sofa and stretching. "So how's Shingo? Is he there?"

"No, he spent the night at Kado-kun house. He should be back tomorrow evening."

"Oh, that's nice I'll call Kado's residence to say hi to him. So you're not hanging out with your friends this weekend?"

"Not today. They are all busy and we are suppose to meet up tomorrow at noon anyway." Usagi says. "Ah well, I saw on the news that the weather is nice in Tokyo today. You really shouldn't waste your day sleeping." Usagi sweat drop at her mom's intuition.

"Mom I wasn't," the older woman interrupts her, "Usa-chan you can't get over on me. I know you were sleeping because the telephone rang 5 times before you answered it."

"It did?" Ms. Tsukino just laughs at her daughter's absent-mindedness. "Well sweetie I am going to go your father sends his love. I'll call you again later in the week. Take care and I'll see you in 5 days."

"Have fun mom and give dad a hug for me." Usagi hangs up the telephone.

The blonde walks over to the living room window and looks outside. "Mom is right it is nice outside to day. Maybe I'll go for a walk." Usagi smiles and walks up the stairs to her bedroom.

She changes into a pink tank top and light blue denim skirt. She then walks down starts and out the front door.

**_45 minutes later….(Usagi's dream)_**

Usagi walks into the Crown Arcade. She got bored with the park so she decided togo to her favorite hangout. "Hey Usagi-chan!" Motoki said when the blonde walked thought the automatic doors.

Usagi walks toward the blonde guy behind the counter. "Motoki I thought you were off this weekend?"

"I was, but the new guy I hired called out sick. It was sort of a last minute thing," Motoki leans on his elbow and explains.

"Oh that sucks."

"Yeah, but I am the manager so I have to fill in if none of my employees can." He smiles at her. "So how's Mamoru doing in America? It's been about6 weeks since I've last talked to him."

Usagi smiles, but deep inside she missed her finance. "He's doing good. He called me about 4 days ago. He's studying hard to get into Harvard Med-school right now. But I know he's going to get in."

"Yeah, Chiba is smart. He's one of my best friends but sometimes I envy him." Motoki said shyly.

"Really, why? You're doing great in your life. I mean your family own this great business and you are attending Tokyo University." Usagi counters.

"I know but Mamoru gets to live in America. I have never traveled outside of Japan."

Usagi pats Motoki on the shoulder. " Hey maybe you can go visit Mamoru when you have some free time. I know he will love to see you." Usagi givesMotokia reassuring smile.

"Your right. I might just do that."

"That's the spirit Motoki-san. I am going to play that new racing game for a bit." Usagi said walking toward the arcade machine. She sits inside the Crown's newest racing game _Need For Speed: Porche Unleashed_. She digs in her skirt pocket for 2 tokens. She puts one token in the machine, but clumsily drops the other.

"Darn it!" She mutters and starts to get out of the gaming console, but someone stops her by placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Looking for this koneko," the person said softly holding out the bronze token she had dropped.

Usagi smiles and looks up at the person.

**END SCENE 6**

_Sorry for the late update. My life has been crazy for the past month and a half. But its slowly turning back to normal. But I am always working on my fics when I get a chance. Please R&R and thank for all reveiws past and present._


	7. Scene 7

**Scene 7**

_Usagi's dream continues... Usagi's POV again_

I looked up into a pair of confident greenish blue eyes that hides everything but still projects so much kindness. She smiles at me and I return a smile of my own. I reach out and take the token from her hand.

"Thanks Haruka-san," I said.

She hovers over me with that tall lean frame of hers; by placing both hands on either side of the arcade machine and pushing back a bit, slightly relaxing herself. Her eyes staring deep into my soul. I turn my attention back to the video game for a bit and I can still feel the tall blonde staring at me curiously.

"So what are you doing here koneko?" I look up at her inadvertently. "Just trying to pass some time on this nice day. What about you?" I responded back to her. She walks around the racing console and takes a seat in the second player driver's seat.

"I got bored so I decided to come here." She said bluntly placing either hand on the steering wheel; she was never one to bit her tongue. She then glanced around the arcade briefly.

"So where is your entourage?" The blonde said.

The nice thing about Haruka is she doesn't assume I am an airhead, unlike some _people_ I personally know. She talks to me so casually despite the fact that she sporadically tosses in dainty vocabulary. But the way she says things and her body languages always helps me understand her.

"Oh, well they aren't here. They are all busy doing personal things." I said fiddling with the token in my hand.

"Really?" The wind senshi answered back idly while digging through her ebony pants pocket for something.

"Uh-huh, Rei is helping her grandpa clean up the temple for some upcoming ceremony they are suppose to be having. Minako said she's too tired to hang out with me because she's all worn out from yesterday's volleyball practice. Ami went on a college tour today and Makoto volunteered to help cater her next door neighbor's bridal party today." I explained.

Haruka smiled and glanced at the 6 tokens in her hand. "So I guess that leaves me to with the responsibility of entertaining you eh?" I couldn't help but blush. Haruka's voice is always laced with flirtatious undertones.

"I guess," I stuttered while inserting the token into the machine. "So what about you? Not spending time with your _usual_ entourage?" I asked. The taller woman chuckled then inserted two tokens into the machine.

"Well as you know, Michiru is still on her European concert tour for another two weeks. Hotaru and Setsuna are spending the weekend at our beach house, celebrating Hotaru passing the entrance exam into Juuban High School." Haruka explained.

"So that means you don't have anyone to spend the day with?" I said casually. Haruka turns and looks at me with a hentai smile. "Nope, I guess you have me all to yourself koneko."

I blushed then replied back, "Haruka-san you shouldn't say such things," my cheeks flushing crimson. "No need to feel shy around me koneko, besides many girls would be jumping for a chance to have me all to themselves for a day and here I am giving my fabulous self to you willingly." Haruka giggled a little. She just couldn't stop herself.

"Haruka-san!" I was beyond flushed. "I was just teasing you Usako really," Haruka loved flirting with her future queen it excited her immensily.

"Let's just play a couple games, okay Usako?" Haruka said putting a hand on the shorter girl's shoulder. "Okay, " I said the rosy color of my cheeks returning back to normal.

We both turned our attention to the racing game and pressed the start button. Haruka and I picked a racing vehicle from the menu and began the race. Of course Haruka performed her usually gaming routine of giving her opponent a 60 second head start. How she manages to always come from behind and win was beyond my knowledge, but I didn't care. I just like having fun and spending time with my friend.

"So how come you didn't go to the beach house with Setsuna and Hotaru?" Usagi asked putting another token in the machine.

"Because I have to train for my next race that's happening next Friday, or have you already forgotten about the tickets I gave you and your _entourage_ two days ago." Haruka took her eyes from the videogame monitor momentarily and glanced at the shorter blonde.

"Oh yeah, I did forget hehe," I rubbed the back of my neck in embarrassment and glanced up at the wind senshi. Haruka just shook her head and smiled. "It's okay. I guess I am not important to you," Haruka expression suddenly changed as she faked being sad.

I suddenly felt bad for forgetting about the upcoming race. "Haruka-san please do not say that. I didn't mean to forget and you are important to me. I am terribly sorry." The taller blonde started laughing softly and I glanced at her curiously. "What's so funny?" I was mildly confused and a tad bit irritated too.

"I was just teasing you koneko," Haruka gave me a playful smile and I playfully punched her shoulder.

"Well it wasn't funny..." I paused and sighed. "You know I wouldn't intentionally forget," I pouted. For some strange reason when Haruka pretended to be hurt by me; I felt this weird feeling in my heart. I just couldn't find the words to explain it.

"Hey," Haruka put her left index finger on my chin, turning me toward her. She peered at me and said in that deep femme voice of hers, "Let's grab a bite to eat. I noticed Motoki had some new selections on the menu." I stared into those distant greenish blue eyes of her; a bit longer than I should have and I noticed she had lied to me. One thing I perceived about my tall friend is that she always change the subject when she get emotionally uncomfortable, but I also know not to press things with her. So I do what I usually do when I am with her...

"Sure I am starving," I agreed getting out of the racing machine and practically running over to the dining area with Haruka slowly following behind me.

I reached the menu counter where one of Motoki's new employees stood behind; a young woman a few years older than me, with shoulder length red hair and dark green eyes. She was lazily leaning on the cash register reading a news flyer not paying attention to her working environment.

Haruka finally walks up behind me and draped her long arms around my neck as she surveyed the menu. Of course the oblivious cashier didn't notice her either.

The wind senshi faked a cough to get the cashier's attention. "Oh, sorry," she said fumbling to put the paper away. "Uhm how can I help you two?"

"Hi there," Haruka winks at the girl, making her blush. I removed Haruka's arm from around my neck and shakes my head at her. She ceased to amaze me. The tall blonde smiled at me and turned her attention back to the red headed cashier.

"Yes you can help us with an order," Haruka said with a lop-sided grin. The young cashier exhaled deeply, she was already mesmerized, "Okay order whenever you're ready," she finally breathed out barely.

"Okay I 'll have to double chocolate shake, large fries and double cheese burger," I spat out quickly. If I had waited for Haruka to order first we would be here all day, especially if a cute girl is taking our order. "Okay got it. And what about you?" The girl smiled up at Haruka who was pretending to look at the menu again.

The tall racer furrowed her eyebrows then said, "I am not sure. What do you suggest I get?" Haruka glanced at the girl's nametag. "Chizuru-san." The cashier blushed then shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Everything is pretty good here."

I looked up at my over zealous guardian and gave her a pleading look. She smiled getting my hint. "You know what I'll just get a garden burger and a banana milkshake." Haruka reached into her back pocket and pulled out her wallet. When she opened it a wallet-size photograph fell on the marble floor. She didn't notice.

I picked it up expecting it to be a picture of Michiru, but I was wrong. It was a picture of a woman, probably in her early to mid twenties. She had long blonde hair and light blue eyes. She was uncannily beautiful. Just as my curiosity peeked and I continued to stare at the photo a voice broke my trance.

"Your order should be ready in 5 minutes," the cashier said. Haruka nodded at her then peered at me. I hastily offered her the picture. "Uhm, you dropped this." She slowly grabbed the picture from my hand and stared at it before tucking it away back into her wallet. Her expression was devoid of all emotion, but her eyes were sad. "Thanks," the tall blonde said flatly.

I didn't want to pry, but Minako's bad habits had rubbed off on me and I really wanted to know who the woman in the photo was and why all of a sudden Haruka seems heartbroken.

**END SCENE 7**

_Sorry for taking so long to update all (not like I wanted to take this long to update but you know how life is.) Anywho Scene 8 is in the works as we speak. I'll try to hurry it along so I can post it. Well, I would like to thanx all the fans of this fic and thanx for your reveiws(they keep me motivated). Laters. _


	8. Scene 8

**AN**: _So I am back…Well not really. Just in spirit perhaps. Anywho, I know I've put this fic on the back burner for lets say 12 months, but you know life's a bi-otch LOL. It's not like I had writers block, I just got distracted with other things. Oh and do thank Debra Diskey for pestering me to update. I do need to be pushed from time to time. Well enough about me…_

_So where did I leave off…oh yeah…._

**SCENE 8**

**(Still in flash back mode----of course)**

The restaurant was unusually deserted for a Saturday afternoon. The two young women had ordered their food and were seated at a booth by the window. In the background they could hear pop music coming from the intercom speakers and various video games being played. The sounds didn't bother them especially one extremely hungry moon princess.

The bubbly blonde sat across from her older friend with the goofiest smile plastered across her face as she garbled down her food like there was no tomorrow. The older girl sat there enraptured by her younger companion's eating habits. _'It's a good thing we have an extremely high metabolism, due to our senshi powers,'_ Haruka thought as she watched Usagi eat her entire meal in less then 10 minutes.

Haruka sat there quietly observing the younger girl slurp down her extra large triple thick banana cream milkshake. She didn't know why she was staring at her princess, but for some reason just watching her gave her this warm feeling inside. She couldn't explain it, but the lonely feeling she was having hours before coming to the arcade was slowly subsiding.

The sound of a straw sucking up a now empty glass of liquid could be heard. Usagi pushed the glass away from mouth and leans back in the booth sated.

"That was fantastic," she replied. She glanced at the other girl who just sat there with a glazed look in her eyes. Usagi glanced down at Haruka's tray and noticed that her sandwich was only half eaten. "Are you not hungry?" Usagi asked. No response came, so the young blonde waved her hand in front of the racer's face. "Haruka are you listening to me?"

Haruka blanked a few times and sighed. "Huh?" Was all the older senshi said. The younger senshi knitted her eyebrows in concern, but then relaxed back in her seat. "Where did you go?"

"Nowhere I was sitting right here the whole time?" Haruka teased.

The other girl pouted and folded her arms about her chest. "I know that, and you know what I meant. I was trying to get your attention and you seemed to have zoned out or something."

The older senshi lounged back in the booth and crossed her legs. "Really, I was kind of lost in thought for a bit."

"Oh," was all Usagi said as she eyed Haruka's neglected chocolate deluxe milkshake.

"Are you going to drink that?" Haruka arched an eyebrow at the question and then proceed to pick up the small glass. She parted her lips and slipped the straw in between. She took a little drink and scrawled at the taste.

"I should have gotten a bottled water or soft drink instead." She handed the drink to Usagi who was smiling uncontrollably. "I knew you probably wouldn't like it."

The whole time Usagi gulped down the small milkshake; the older blonde watched her with a mischievous smile. The moon princess finally finished the drink and sighed happily. She placed the glass on the table and looked at the racer curiously. "What are you smiling about?"

"You just indirectly kissed me."

"Haruka!" Usagi said with the biggest blush on her cheeks.

Haruka laughed and slowly removed her form from the booth. She held her left hand out and Usagi grabbed it. Pulling the younger girl up she said, "Come on koneko lets go."

They walked out of the building towards Haruka's car. Haruka stretched her arms and took a deep breath. "I hate being inside on such a nice day. Is there anywhere you want to go koneko?"

Usagi grabbed onto Haruka's arm, causing the taller girl to smile. "Not really. I just like hanging with you. So where ever you want to go is fine."

They got into the vehicle and Hauka turned the engine and revved the motor a bit. "I think I know where to go."

**Ten minutes later….**

Well the day was still fairly young. It was only four forty-five in the late afternoon. The day had cool down a bit and there was a slight breeze blowing.

Walking aimlessly down the cobblestone path of the local park was the racer and the moon princess. Their pace was impeccably slow, only because Haruka was enjoying the nice breeze. They didn't do much talking, much to Haruka's surprise. Usagi was usually talkative. They came across a small bridge and paused.

Leaning on the wooden railing with her elbows the moon princess smiled as she looked down at the crystal clear blue water of the stream. "It's beautiful isn't it Haruka?"

"Huh?" The taller senshi said her back pressed against the rail, elbows relaxing against the bridge on opposing sides, and her head leaning back. She casually glanced at her companion with soft eyes.

"The water," Usagi answered back. She now had her chin resting against her arms and her eyes are staring down at the flowing stream. "I have been here before, but never noticed fish in the water."

Haruka repositioned herself beside the younger girl and glanced down at the water. "Oh, there are fish in the stream. I've not notice them before either." Haruka said crouching down and picking up a pebble and tossed it into the water.

"You know the fish were probably recently added to the stream." Haruka said watching the water ripple. "You know the water is beautiful. It's crystal blue just like your eyes." Haruka turned her head and looked at the moon princess, who was blushing.

"Haruka….uhm….thanks," Usagi stammered.

Haruka smile grew wider. She loved making the younger girl flustered with her flirtatious teasing. "Hey, come on," the taller girl said pushing herself up from the bridge. "Let's go to the benches over there."

"Uhm, sure," Usagi agreed.

"You are not in a hurry to get home are you koneko?" She asked walking toward the wooden bench. The moon princess casually looked at the other senshi and half-heartedly smiled before saying, "No, are you growing tired of me already Haruka?"

Haruka knitted her eyebrows a bit and shook her head. "Of course not. I was just being considerate, being that I have no one to go home to."

"Neither do I. My parents are vacationing in Hawaii and they will not be back for another 4 days and my brother is spending the weekend with his friend. So I am pretty much home alone." Usagi smile up at the taller girl.

They approached the bench and sat down. Haruka crossed her legs and stretched her arms out onto the back of the bench. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes as the cool late evening breeze rustled her pale blonde hair. Usagi sat quietly and stared at the sunset. Her thoughts wandered to her fiancé Mamoru and how they used to come here and watch the sunset. However at this moment her heart sadden because she missed him and he hadn't called her in weeks.

Usagi turned her head and faced her counterpart. _'Is she sleeping?' _ The moon princess thought as she observed the racer's state. "Haruka are you sleeping?" she asked.

"No, just relaxing." The outer senshi moved to sat upright and looked at her princess. She noticed the shimmer of Usagi's blue orbs had lost some of its shine so she moved closer to the younger girl and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay Usako?"

Usagi forced a smile on her face and nodded. "Yeah, I was just thinking about how Mamoru and I used to come here a lot and watch the sunset."

"Oh," Hauka said as she suddenly put her right arm around the younger girl and pulled her closer. "Is it okay if we watched the sunset together?"

Usagi smiled and leaned her head against the older girl's shoulder. "Yes," the moon princess spoke softly and cuddled against the racer comfortably. All the while making the outer senshi blush. They watched the sky change from light blue to hues of orange and violet. No words were uttered for a while and there need not be, for Haruku just felt it was her duty to comfort a lonely princess.

**SCENE 8 ----- 27 JULY 07**

_I hope you all enjoyed this scene. I know the ending was sappy, but hey there is more to come. Also I would like to thank Midnight Star for editing this chapter and making suggestion where needed. Thanks for reading and please review. Laters_


	9. Scene 9

AN: _I know, I know it's been 4 months since the last update. Sorry about that. But I blame it on my job and college. Anyway here's the next installment. Enjoy !!_

_Oh and this flashback takes place in Usagi's dream. So if I confused readers' last chapter, I am sorry. I forgot to go back read my previous chapters so can stay on track with the plot (I am lazy lol) _

**Scene 9**

She sat there staring up at the darkening late evening sky. For some reason she felt a bit awkward sitting on the park bench. Against her lay the moon princess, the young woman she was sworn to protect with her life; the future queen that she secretly had strong feelings for. She could not help feeling this way. It was a different love. It was stronger than her love for Michiru. She still loves Michiru. They are partners and destined to be together. However this longing to be close to her princess was inescapable. It was more than romantic love. She just could not pinpoint this immense feeling.

She could feel the soft breathing of the younger woman lying against her chest. Her eyes are closed and there is a soft smile upon her full lips. Haruka averted her eyes back upon the now star filled sky as images of caressing those lips with her own flash in her mind. The older woman gasps and shifts her body a bit. She glances down as to see if she disturbed the sleeping beauty.

The wind senshi takes a deep breath and cranes her neck a little and glances at the stars.

She crosses her right leg over the other and takes her left hand and places it in her pants pocket. A cool night breeze blows their way and causes the princess to shiver a bit. Haruka, by instinct, rubs her right hand against the other woman bare arm. She continues this action involuntarily.

"Hey Haruka?" came the soft voice of the future queen.

The wind senshi eyes stayed glued to the sky as she answered. "Hmm."

"Thanks."

"For what?" Came the calm husky reply.

Usagi blushed. The sound of that confident voice always affected her in strange ways. "You know," Usagi pauses for a moment. "For just being here with me today and keeping me company."

The younger woman glances up at her companion shyly and smiles. Her bright blue eyes seeking turquoise ones for sincerity, but falls short as the other is staring at the sky. Knowing that if she meets those caring yet authoritative orbs of crystal blue, she would cave into her needs and perhaps capture those luscious lips.

The sky is where she belongs and it will keep her lust at bay for the moment.

"Are you listening to me Tenou-san?"

"What? Tenou-san?" Haruka answered back with a frown and glances at playful eyes.

"I see that got your attention." Usagi giggled.

"Huh…oh. Sorry koneko. I was just…uhm." Haruka felt her cheeks start to flush the longer she stared at the moon princess. She hastily turned to focus on the sky again.

Usagi smiled as she noticed the older girl blush. It was strange for her to feel this boost of confidence at making the flirtatious racer blush. A part of her wanted to do it again, to accomplish the impossible. She internally squealed at her feat and leaned back against the park bench.

"What are you staring at Haruka?"

"The stars."

"Oh," Usagi leaned her head against Haruka's shoulder.

Haruka glanced askance at her shoulder's occupant and smirks.

"You know it's hard to spot Aquarius this time of year, but I finally located her."

Usagi furrows her pale eyebrows. "Aquarius?"

Haruka looks at the younger woman momentarily. "You know the constellation and astrological sign."

"Ah, your sign right?" Usagi responds back.

The wind senshi nods. "I can easily locate Aquarius during late summer and early autumn."

They were both quiet for a minute or two, both senshi staring into the dark blue sky. Usagi eyes searched for Haruka's target, but she couldn't locate it specifically. Haruka noticed the moon princess's frustration and decided to intervene.

"Here koneko." Haruka pointed her right index finger to the constellation. "It's very faint tonight but still locatable if you know where to look."

Usagi smiled. "Ah, I see it now."

"Sometimes Saturn and Uranus orbit though Aquarius. That's why I always look for it in the night sky."

They both were quiet again as they watched the stars flicker. Haruka unknowingly put her arms around Usagi and pulled her close as she noticed the younger woman shiver slightly from the cooler night air. Usagi cheeks reddened from the semi-intimate position Haruka held her end.

Haruka sudden changed her position on the bench. She turned parallel with the bench. Now facing east. She put her right leg on the bench and pulled the moon princess in between her legs so she could hug her from behind. Haruka wrapped her arms around her and leaned her chin against Usagi's shoulder.

Usagi gasps at this new position. "Haruka..Uhm..why …." She stuttered softly.

Usagi's heart was now beating so fast. Why? She couldn't tell Haruka to stop holding her this way. Why? Because deep down in her heart she felt _safe_.

Usagi kept her eyes fixated on the now rising full moon. It was shining bright tonight.

"If you want I can show you where your constellation is? Haruka whispered this sentence in the future queens ear. Usagi could only nod. The warm breath of the wind senshi tickled her earlobe. The huskiness of Haruka's voice sent chills down her spine that she never felt before. She didn't want to admit that it was very _arousing_.

Haruka grabbed Usagi's hand that was resting on Haruka's bent leg and held it up.

The wind senshi ran her fingers slowly over the creamy skin of the moon princess teasingly. Usagi's breath hitched at the sensual feeling of Haruka's touch. Haruka bent all of Usagi's fingers except for the index, using it to trace the pattern of her astrological sign.

"You see just below the moon to the east. You can see the Tropical Cancer constellation." Haruka spoke softly in her companion's ear. Usagi just nods. The warm feeling of the older woman breath against her neck slightly distracts her.

"Thanks for showing me that. Now I know where to look in the future." Usagi says softly. Haruka smiles and leans closer to Usagi.

Usagi pushes forward a bit and Haruka loosens her hug. "Haruka you seem to know a lot about the stars and constellations," Usagi turns slightly and giggles.

"It doesn't fit you character."

Haruka sighs and frowns a little. "Why do you say that koneko?"

Usagi shrugs her shoulders. "I don't know. I mean you don't seem like the type to study astronomy type stuff to me."

Haruka surprises Usagi and grabs her close again. Usagi gasps. She softly spoke against her ear once more. "I am the senshi of the sky. These things just came natural to me."

Usagi broke free of the wind senshi hold and playfully pushed Haruka against the armrest of the bench. Haruka chuckled.

"You are such a meanie Haruka," Usagi pouts.

"Well it's the truth koneko. I just know the location of all the astro-bodies naturally."

Usagi had a sad look on her face, which concerned Haruka.

"Are you mad at me Usako?" Haruka moved forward to comfort the younger woman.

"No.I mean. It's just….I just realized that there are so many things that I don't know about you. And we've been friends for a few years now."

Haruka leaned back against the armrest and stared at her princess. She didn't mean to keep any secrets from her.

"Usako you can ask me anything and I'll tell you."

Usagi smiled and leaned back against Haruka. They stared at the sky together for a few minutes.

"Haruka?"

"Yeah?"

Usagi tilted her face up and glanced at the platinum blonde; "In the restaurant earlier you dropped a picture of a woman from your wallet. Who is she?"

**END SCENE 9**

_I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. And I would like to thank Midnight Star for being my beta once again. I would like to THANK all readers 4 Reading & Reviewing. Until next update-____ Later._


	10. Scene 10

_**AN**__: Okay so I've been totally slacking with my updates. I've been busy with RL, work and college. Thank goodness I just graduated!! Any who here's Scene 10 and I do apologize for the lateness. This story has been going on forever. And I do apologize for the major exposition of the story, however most of you probably know that the plot is basically a retelling of how Haruka & Usagi ended up in the sack._

_FYI: I didn't read my last chapter so hopefully I started off at the right point. Ha-ha, I am too lazy to reread my own stories. ---- Gwenstefani213_

SCENE 10

Haruka pushed Usagi upward into a sitting position so she could sit up as well. The older woman reached into her front pocket and removed her brown leather wallet. She slowly glided her long slender fingers over the soft fabric of the leather. On the lower right corner of the wallet was embroidered in gold the symbol of Uranus.

Haruka smiled as she remembered Hotaru giving her this wallet last year, for her 18th birthday. She opened the wallet slowly removing the photo her princess mentioned.

The photo was protectively incased in plastic. Haruka moved her long right leg from around Usagi's torso so she could sit upright with her back against the bench. Usagi noticed the older woman's movement and followed suit.

Haruka stared intensely at the blonde woman in the photo. She took a deep breath as pleasant and not so pleasant memories entered her thoughts.

She turned her head and presented the photo to her princess. Usagi accepted the photo and smiled. She studied the woman for a few second noting that she was young, probably in her early 20's.

"She is very pretty." Usagi said noticing her flawless skin, honey blonde mane and green eyes.

"She was beautiful." Haruka replied, her tone soft and sad.

Usagi handed the photo back to the wind senshi. "Was?"

Haruka nodded her head and glanced as her princess. "This was my mother; she died when I was 10 years old."

Usagi placed her hand on the older woman's thigh. "I'm sorry Haruka."

Haruka smirked and placed her hand on top of the younger woman. "It's okay. It's been a long time since her death."

Usagi wanted to know how she died but hesitated. Haruka leaned her head back and looked at the stars. "She was a fashion model that worked a lot, but always made time for me."

Usagi didn't say anything she just let Haruka continue. "My parents were in an arranged marriage. Which meant it was loveless. That's the way I viewed it." Haruka glanced at Usagi.

"Why was it loveless?" Usagi asked.

Haruka closed her eyes then continued. "Well my father was addicted to his job. He was a very successful lawyer. He was devoted and all he did was wake up, go to work and when he came home, he'd spend 75% of his time in his study or on the phone with clients."

"When my mother was away on a photo shoot, I was engrossed in music class, school work and activities. My father never spent time with me while she was away."

The wind senshi took a deep breath and sighed. She really didn't want to talk about it, but she promised she would tell her princess anything inquired of her.

Usagi turned and peered into the distant eyes of her companion. She could tell that the older girl didn't want to speak about this experience so she intervened.

"You don't have to tell me about this Haruka it is…." Haruka silenced the moon princess by pressing an index delicately against her plush peach lips.

"I know but I want to." She smirked and resumed her story.

Haruka stared at the photo in her hand and sighed once more. "It all happened 2 days after my 10th birthday," she paused and leaned back onto the bench. The memories of that tragic past flowing back to her. "Mother called me the night before; informing me of her trip back to Tokyo. She was supposed to return from her International magazine shoot in Los Angeles, California the day before my birthday but the photographer delayed the shoot because one the models fell ill." She turned to Usagi and smiled.

"Well, either way I was excited she was coming home because she said she had a belated birthday surprise for me." Haruka closed the wallet and placed it back into her front pocket. "However, she never made it home." The wind senshi ran her left fingers through her unusual longer blonde tresses.

Usagi heart wept for her guardian. She placed her left hand on the older girls thigh. " I am sorry Haruka." Haruka nodded and placed her hand over the moon princess's. "Her plane crashed and therefore I will never know what my birthday surprise was going to be." Usagi turned over her hand and gently gave Haruka's hand a squeeze.

Haruka exhaled as her eyes made contact with the dark evening sky. "Four years later I request emancipation from my father and without argument he granted it. Our relationship was nonexistent even more so after my mother's death. My mother had left me a substantial amount of money, that I was able to live off of until now."

"I am sorry if I made you talk about that emotional part of your life."

Haruka turned and faced her future queen. She softly placed her left hand upon her chin and tilted it upward and towards her. The wind senshi lightly caressed Usagi's cheek with her thumb. The caress was slow and torturous at the same time. Usagi felt her cheek burning and her heart rate was increasing. Haruka moved her face forward, her turquoise colored eyes illuminated by the moonlight.

Usagi thought,_ why am I nervous?_ _Is she going to…?_

"Don't be sorry," Haruka said as she continued stroking the blushing cheek of her princess. "I am glad to finally tell someone other than Michiru about my former family life."

Usagi grabbed Haruka's busy hand softly and held in her own. She smiled as they looked at each other. There was this unknowing force drawing them together. It was unexplainable.

"I am glad you told me as well." Usagi blush and looked down at the hand she was holding. Haruka noticed this reaction but ignored it for the moment_. You feel it to don't you Princess Serenity. _

"Let's go Usako." Haruka said as she stood from her spot on the bench pulling her companion along with her. "Where are we going?" Usagi asked releasing her hand from the wind senshi's grasp to straighten her clothes.

Haruka smiled mischievously and said, "Dancing."

***********************************************************************

**Fifteen minutes later…**

The wind senshi's sports car pulled into the parking lot of an unfamiliar nightclub, well unfamiliar to the moon princess anyways. They both exited the vehicle and looked around the environment they were in. There were a horde of people walking around; well stumbling is a better word.

Usagi was a little wary because this environment was different for her. Haruka walked over to her princess and smiled. "So are you ready to hit the dance floor Usako?"

Usagi faltered a bit at the question, because she wasn't sure about being at a place like this. " Uhm Haruka where are going by the way?" Haruka smiled and offered her arm to her younger companion. "Dancing." Usagi frowned and groaned out, "Haruka!"

The wind senshi chuckled. "In there," Haruka pointed to a building where there was a long line of people waiting to get inside. Usagi glanced up at the name of the dance club. "The Blue Lounge." Usagi muttered. They started walking towards the obviously popular yet crowded hot spot. "I take it you've never been here before?" Haruka asked as they came up to a pedestrian crossing and waited for the pedestrian light to change.

Usagi shook here head. "You now I am not really a good dancer." The light changed and they began walking towards the building. "Don't worry koneko, I'll guide you." Haruka gave her flirtatious smile. _This is going to be very interesting, _Usagi thought.

As they approached the building Usagi noticed the line of people waiting stretched around the building. Haruka didn't bother waiting in line as she proceeded towards a muscular guy standing by the entry door wearing a tight dark blue shirt with the word security printed on the front of it.

The muscular guy was flirting with a pretty brunette that was next in line to enter the club.

"Don't you think she's a bit out of your league?" Haruka said standing behind the bouncer. He frowned and turned towards the voice that _dares_ to insult him in front the young woman her was speaking to.

"Oh and you think you're more her leag…ue." His voice trailed off as he realized whom it was that had talked to him in such a smug way.

"Oh my god. If isn't my favorite pro-racer." The big guy announced pulling the wind senshi into a bear hug. Haruka chucked at the affectionate man. "Well it's nice to see you too Nobuyuki."

The bouncer folded his arms across this massive chest and looked the tall woman up and down. "So were have you been? Last time you came to the club was about 6 or 7 months ago." Haruka grabbed Usagi's hand and pulled her closer.

"Yeah, well you know I've busy with races and trying to fit my college courses into my professional schedule, which mean least time for club hopping." Haruka explained.

The bouncer nodded and glanced at the cute blonde attached to Haruka's left arm. "Oh and you bought an unfamiliar guest…" He bent forward and whispered in the racer's ear. "Who doesn't look like Kiaoh-san?" He smirked.

Haruka give him a look that he understood all too well and deicide not make any further comments about her _guest_.

"Nobuyuki this my good friend Tsukino Usagi." Haruka introduced her princess. "Its nice to meet you Nobuyuki-san." Usagi bowed. "Likewise Usagi-san." Nobuyuki winked at the moon princess. Usagi blushed.

"So do you have a boyfriend Usagi-san?" The bouncer asked playfully. Haruka rolled her eyes. "Nobuyuki, she's with me and we would like to go inside." She voiced sternly.

He chuckled and opened the ropes for the couple. Haruka whispered thanks to him. He nodded. The bouncer grabbed Haruka's hand before she entered. He whispered into her ear, "You better behave yourself with that cutie you are with." Haruka smirked and winked. Nobuyuki laughed and closed the rope and a few frustrated moans and groans could be heard from the line of people who also wanted to go inside.

"Wow!" Usagi said as she glanced around the luxurious nightclub environment. There was a huge full service bar directly across from the entrance. A leather furnished lounge area to the left of the bar and a massive dance floor to the right decorated with neon lights and a DJ booth above it on the second floor. The VIP lounge was also on the second floor. Usagi was just in awe as she watched the people dancing on the dance floor.

Haruka caught the eyes of the dark haired bartender who waved them over.

"So koneko ready to have some fun?" Haruka said leading them towards the bar.

**END SCENE 10**

_Okay folks next chapter will be the last chapter. You will see what happened that lead up to SCENE 1. I will try not to let it be a long wait like this chapter, but like always things do happen that may hinder updates. But I will like to thanks to everyone tthat read and reviewed this fic and Special thanks to RubyNury for PMing and telling to get on the ball with the next chapter. Honestly I do need a little push sometimes_**. **_Oh and many thanks to my beta Midnight Star for editing this chapter. _


	11. Scene 11

_**AN**: I know its been a little over 4 months since my last update, but I just got caught up with real life stuff. Sorry for the delay. Here is the next update. Also I want to thank everyone that reviewed and put this story on his or her favorite/alert list. Many thanks for your devotion and sticking with this story even though my updates have been sparse as of late. And write a review if you like it and if you don't like it tell me why. I am not Shakespeare, but I try my best._

_Many thanks to Midnight Star for being my Beta._

**SCENE 11**

Haruka walked over to the bar and proceeded to take a seat on the brown leather stool. Usagi did the same and took a seat beside her taller companion. The bartender eyed the racer curiously as she grabbed a bottle of vodka that was on the counter and put it back on the shelf behind her.

The brunette bartender turned back around and walked to where the blonde racer was sitting. She folded her arms across her chest and smiled while locking eyes with the wind senshi.

"Well long time no see stranger." The female bartender said with a slight teasing tone.

Haruka placed both arms on top of the gray marble bar counter and leaned forward. "It has been a while hasn't it." She countered not breaking eye contact with the bartender. The bartender smirked at the straightforward answer.

" Are you drinking your usual speed racer?" The bartender asked. Haruka nodded in response as she glanced around the club noticing how crowded it was and it wasn't even 10 pm yet.

The bartender glanced at the moon princess and arched her dark eyebrows. "So cutie what are you having?" Usagi blushed and looked at the Haruka. She wasn't sure what to order not having been to a nightclub before.

"Well uhm. I guess uh…I am not sure," Usagi stammered looking down at her hands. Haruka intervened and decided for her. "She'll have a Virgin Strawberry Daiquiri." The bartender nodded with a broad grin upon her lips.

"So you are buying drinks for random cute girls now?" The bartender stated as she began mixing together Haruka's drink. The wind senshi chuckled and shook her head.

"Well, that's not unusual for me is it." Haruka joked as she watched the brunette pour her drink into a glass. Usagi blushed at her companion's comment. "Hatuka-chan!" She announced softly and playfully elbowed her in the left arm.

"Yokho, this cutie I'm with is hardly random," Haruka said as Yohko handed her a Shirley Temple. "Usagi this is Yokho. Her uncle owns this club."

"Nice to meet you Usagi-san." Yokho said as she began mixing the virgin daiquiri. "Nice to me you Yokho-san."

A minute later Yokho placed the cold drink in front of the moon princess, then simultaneously leaned her elbows onto the bar counter causing her long brown locks to fall into her hazel eyes and asked, "So are you Haruka's new girlfriend?" Usagi cheeks darkened and the wind senshi frowned.

"Uh, oh. No. We are just…" Usagi stuttered and she glanced shyly at the older senshi. "We're just really good friends."

Haruka gulped down the last bit of her non-alcoholic beverage and shot Yokho a stern look. "Yokho don't start insinuating things with me and Usako."

Yokho grabbed the blender she used to mix the daiquiri and started spraying water in it. "Okay, but I wasn't insinuating anything just asking Usagi-san a question."

Haruka shook her head. "Like Usako said we are just friends."

"Oh, I believe Usagi-san, however…" Yohko started but was interrupted by a loud voice.

"Hey Yohko!" Yelled a tall dark haired man from the far left end of the bar counter. "Can me and my buddies get another pitcher of beer?"

Yohko smirk at the racer and glanced at the customer. "Sure thing Norihiro-kun."

Yohko glanced at the wind senshi. She bent over the counter and whispered in her ear, "I have my eye on you, so you better behave."

Haruka smirked at the bartender and said, "Don't worry I'll be on my best behavior."

****************************************************************************************************************

The wind senshi swirled around in her bar stool and faced the crowd of dancing people. "So princess are you ready to have some fun?" Haruka asked not taking her eyes away from the dance floor.

"Well, I guess." The moon senshi sighs and continued, "I am not really good at dancing." Usagi turned around in her seat and looked at the myriad of people dancing to the music. She wasn't really comfortable with dancing amongst a crowd of semi-intoxicated people but being with Haruka made it somewhat easier.

Haruka casually stood up and stretched her lean form. She turned toward her princess and held out her right hand. Usagi grabbed the offered hand and was pulled to her feet.

"Come on." Haruka said as she pulled the younger girl toward the dance floor.

"Wait!" Haruka announced suddenly as they stood just on the outskirts of the dance floor. The older girl glanced at the DJ booth that was towering above the dance floor.

"Wait for me here, I'll be right back." The racer said as she sprinted off toward the DJ booth. Usagi watched as her guardian made it to the booth and gave the DJ a high five and then proceeded to whisper something in his ear. The DJ nodded and smiled. Haruka waved to him and exited the booth.

Usagi bobbed her head slightly as one of her favorite pop songs blurred through the loud speakers. She glanced around in search of her guardian but couldn't locate her because of the large crowd of people.

"Hey cutie," Usagi turned towards the raspy voice coming from behind her. "Oh, hello." Usagi said glancing at a tall brunette man standing behind her. He was two stepping to the music.

"You wanna dance?" His voice was kind of slurred which hinted that he'd been drinking.

"Well, I am not much of a dancer and I was just waiting for." the man interrupted her. "Nothing to it babe," the man proceeded to shimmy around in front of the moon princess clumsily. Usagi was getting slightly uncomfortable with the impromptu situation so she decided to ignore him.

"Miss me princess?" Haruka appearing out of nowhere whispered in the younger girl ear.

"Haruka!" Usagi hugged the wind senshi suddenly. Haruka blushed at this abrupt reaction. "Where were you?" Usagi asked breaking the embrace. "Sorry Usako, I had to make a detour toward the restroom."

"Okay I was getting a little worried," the moon princess confessed.

"Don't worry Usako I wouldn't leave you here alone." Haruka said grabbing the younger girl's hand. "Let's move over there," the older girl announced nodding toward an isolated area of the dance floor.

"Now I have you all to myself," the racer teased as she pulled the moon princess against her frame. "Haruka?" Usagi gasped and blushed as she felt her guardian's body press against her. Haruka grabbed Usagi's hands and wrapped them around her waist. "Hold me like this." Haruka whispered in her ear. Usagi nodded and relaxed against the wind senshi. Haruka glanced up at the DJ booth and the DJ nodded at her.

The song Haruka requested came over the speakers it was a slow song that rarely gets played in the club, but she requested it for Usagi. It would be easy to dance to than a fast pace song.

Haruka moved her hands lower and grasped Usagi's waist. She then pulled the younger girl even closer and leaned her head against her shoulder. She started softly singing the lyrics as they swayed back and fourth to the music.

"_There is only one for me." _Haruka sang softly against her future queen's neck.

_"__You have made that a possibility._"Haruka whispered in the moon princess' ear, her hot breath causing Usagi to shiver.

Haruka continued to randomly sing along with the music as she subconsciously moved her hand teasingly up and down Usagi's lower back and buttock. Usagi heartbeat speed up at the sensual touch Haruka was giving her.

Haruka pressed her pelvis closer and began lightly grinding against the future queen. This movement got the younger girl's attention. "Haruka?" She asked softly and looked into turquoise eyes. Haruka smiled and moved her face closer to the shorter girl. They could feel each other's hot breath against their skin.

Caught up in the moment and mesmerized by their eye contact, Haruka slowly moved closer to her future queen. Usagi closed her blue eyes as the sensuality of the song's lyrics relaxed her mind and caused anticipation within her heart.

Usagi didn't know why she wanted it so bad, but she felt as though she needed it. Hoping to feel the wind senshi's lips caressing hers was like a craving she's been wanting all day and now it was going to be fulfilled.

Haruka smiled as she watched those perfect rose tinted lips of her desire pucker up for her touch. She wanted to taste them so bad. But she wanted to be sure if it was what her future queen wanted. Just inches always from tasting them Haruka had to be certain so she moved to Usagi's right ear and whispered huskily, "_All you gotta do is say yes_."

Usagi's breath hitched in her throat as she felt Haruka lips graze her right cheek slowly as she moved back to her look at her. Usagi slowly opened her dazed eyes and notice Haruka waiting for a response. Their bodies' were still slowly swaying to the song.

Haruka moved her left hand to tilt Usagi's chin toward her face. Usagi blushed as she decided to give in to her own desire.

"Yes." It was all Haruka needed as she slowly pressed her lips against the younger girl. It was slow and sweet. But more importantly it was perfect.

**END SCENE 11**

_Okay I know I said that this was supposed to be the last chapter, however my fingers were getting tired of typing. Therefore next scene will have the juicy lemon scene in it. So the rating will probably go up to M next update. So as usual thanks for reading and sorry for the long wait. Oh and the song they were dancing to was "Say Yes" by the British R&B dou Floetry. I love their music. Youtube the song if you're curious._


End file.
